While it was once required that a vehicle oil change entailed placing a vehicle in the custody of a mechanic and either leaving the vehicle for later pickup or remaining in a garage waiting room until the oil change was completed, rapid service oil change establishments have greatly streamlined the oil change process. As currently practiced, a rapid oil change establishment provides a bay into which a driver maneuvers a vehicle. Rather than hoist the vehicle and thereby require vehicle occupants to exit, a rapid oil change establishment has a staircase-accessible dugout underneath the vehicle bay from which a technician has access to the vehicle oil pan and undercarriage. As a result, an oil change is readily performed in a matter of from five to fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, total time associated with a quick oil change is considerably longer owing to the need for a technician to explain various oil grade options and the relative merits of various ancillary maintenance products and services. An additional problem associated with car owner education about various oil change options and services is the turnover rate of technicians who are themselves well versed in the performance benefits of the various product and service options.
Similar consumer education and sales problems are also encountered in drive-through sales settings such as carwashes, parking lots, food and beverage serving establishments, liquor stores, banks, pharmacies, and dry cleaners. The common features of these sales settings are that consumer education and sales requires considerable service-provider education and often a delay in service provision.
Thus, there exists a need for a sales system delivering information to a vehicle occupant through an automated audio-visual system. Delivery of point-of-sales advertising to a vehicle occupant in such a manner overcomes the prior art limitations of continuing employee education, customer education, and service delays associated with providing such a presentation.